All I Want For Christmas
by Jess the Great
Summary: Lily is stumped about what to get the Marauders for Christmas, so she asks them. But James' wish gift is something she never expected- A kiss! L/J


Damn Christmas Plot Bunnies... Now *I* have to write a Christmas story. Me! Of all people! Oh, well. : ) It's cute. Umm...  
some notes. They're in their 6th year and Lily and James are *not* going out. : P HP doesn't belong to me.  
  
Questions? Comments? FLAMES?  
colourguard_g4@yahoo.com  
  
For the anime in all of you...  
http://himitsu_network.tripod.com/  
  
Now, onto the fanfiction! OH, HO HO HO HO!!!  
  
****  
All I want for Christmas  
****  
  
Lily Evans sat at her desk humming "It's the most wonderful time of the year" happily to herself. She was writing down gift  
dieas for her friends. So far it was:  
  
Arabella- Drawing pad and paint set  
Frank- Quidditch Through the Ages  
Irene- Dress Robe (Blue)  
  
Yes, yes, that was all well and good, but she still had three other friends to worry about.  
  
Enter in the Marauders- prankster extraordinaires. I won't bother describing them, I bet you already have read 100 other   
stories about these guys.   
  
So, ya. She couldn't figure out what to get them. So Lily decided to ask them what they wanted. She stood up and collected  
her stuff and went out searching for her 3 (No Peter!) hottie friends...  
  
***  
  
The first Marauder she saw was the dashing Sirius Black. He sat in the Gryffindor common room with his flavour of the week.  
No, Lily didn't like the fact that he was a player, but there was nothing that she could do to change him.  
  
"Oi! Sirius!" Lily waved to him.  
  
Sirius resentfully tore his mouth away from the girl. "What is it, Lily?" he said, slightly testy.  
  
Lily gave him a look. "Geeze, can't you just stop snogging for one minute? I think the girl needs some oxygen!"   
  
Sirius ruffled his dark brown hair with a sparkle in his blue eyes. "I have that effect on women..." he winked at the   
already red girl, and turned his attention back to Lily. "So what's up?"  
  
"I was wondering what you want for Christmas."  
  
Sirius blinked. "I d'know." he said then added suavely, "Anything *you* give me is the perfect gift." He raised his eyebrows  
in a sugestive way.  
  
"I'm serious!" Lily pleaded.  
  
"Are you having an identity crisis? Because *I'm* Sirius." He even pointed to himself with his thumbs to prove his point.  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes. "Sirius..."  
  
He smiled innocently. "Yes?"  
  
"Just answer the bloody question: What do you want for Christmas?"   
  
"Dung Bombs." he answered.  
  
Lily blinked. "That's it?"  
  
Sirius nodded his head then went back to snogging.  
  
Lily blanched as she headed towards the library, marking on the parchment that Sirius wanted Dumb Bombs for Christmas.  
  
***  
  
Lily entered the library with a curt nod to the librarian. She searched around until she spotted the sandy haired werewolf  
with tired grey eyes. Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hullo Remus." Lily said as she took a seat beside her friend.  
  
" 'Lo Lily." He smiled warmly at her, putting down the book he was reading. "What brings you here?" He asked as he took off  
his reading glasses.  
  
"I was wondering what you wanted for Christmas."  
  
Remus chuckled. "Your friendship is all I need from you, Lily."  
  
Lily sighed, tipping her chair back to lean against the wall. "Isn't there anything else I can get you?"  
  
A slight, thoughtful frown appeared on the werewolf's face. He started off in the distance pondering.  
  
After about a minute he turned back to Lily. "Well, this book I'm reading is interesting. It's part of a series." He told   
the red head.  
  
Lily smiled. "Oh! What book is it?"  
  
Remus flipped the book over to reveal the words "The Two Towers".  
  
"Tolken is a wonderful author, have you read his books?"  
  
Lily scribbled down what Remus wanted. "I sure have!" She stood up from the chair. "Thanks for your help. Can you tell me  
where I might find James?"  
  
"Quidditch pitch." He looked at his wristwatch. "Practice should be over soon."  
  
"Thanks!" With that she raced out the door, earning a mean look from the librarian.  
  
Remus smiled happily. "That was cute." He picked up his book and reading glasses. "Running to James..."  
  
***  
  
Lily trudged out into the outdoors. It was a surprisingly warm winter this year, so she didn't need to put anything extra on.  
'Although,' she thought, 'It is sort of chilly..."  
  
Once she reached the pitch, James dismissed practice. Lily grinned at her good timing.   
  
When the boy turned around, his brown eyes began to sparkle. It was a known fact to everyone but Lily that this guy with   
unruly black hair loved her. He made his way over to her.  
  
"Hi," she greeted. A light gust of wind picked up, blowing her long red hair into her green eyes.  
  
James smiled at how pretty she looked. "Hi."  
  
"I have a question to ask you." Lily said, trying fruitlessly to tuck her hair behind her ears.  
  
James' heart skipped a beat and he flushed. 'Don't get your hopes up, Potter.' he told himself.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. He couldn't help but to break into one of his award winning smiles... she was so perfect.  
  
"I was wondering-" James inhaled deeply. "-what you wanted for Christmas." He exhaled shortly.  
  
He was slightly disappointed but, hey. "Umm... he put a hand to his chin. He looked to the darkening sky. He got a smirk on  
his handsome face.  
  
Lily's eyes widened. 'Uh oh.'  
  
"I want a kiss." He looked down at her.  
  
Lily blushed. "A kiss?"  
  
"From you." He grinned.  
  
"From me?" She blushed even more.  
  
"Yup! That's all I want for Christmas- a kiss from you. *But* not some peck on the cheek," he told her, "A *real* kiss."  
  
"Wh-Why from me?"  
  
His brown eyes bore into her green ones. "You can figure that one out." He straightened his back. "You should head back into  
the castle. It's getting dark. I'll see you at dinner, OK?" He said, turning around.  
  
Lily stood there for a second then shouted, "James!"  
  
He wheeled around.  
  
She smiled. "What sort of kiss? With tongue or none?"  
  
He laughed. "With!" And went to the locker room.  
  
She scribbled that on her parchment and ran back into the school.  
  
***  
  
Lily saw James at dinner, and waved shyly to him. She blushed like no tomorrow when he winked at her and pursed his lips.   
That was when she decided that the dinner on her plate was very interesting...  
  
***  
  
The next Saturday was a Hogsmead weekend- thank God. Last minute shopping, and Lily had to get all of her shopping done.   
'Great,' She thought sarcastically.  
  
Arabella's gift along with Frank's, Irene's and Sirus' gifts were easy to find. Finding Remuses was a bit difficult. Tolken  
was a muggle author, and she was in the wizarding world. But she found a small muggle shop where they had the books. She   
bought him the whole set.  
  
When she was done, she checked off all of the names except for James'. She blushed furiously at the thought of French kissing  
James on Christmas Morning. But that's what he wanted... but she couldn't figure out why. James could get any other girl to  
kiss him, why was she so special? She just shrugged it off. (A/N Ya, Lily's dense. lol)  
  
She formed a plan in her mind, and if everything went accordingly, she wouldn't have to embarrass herself in front of the   
whole bloody common room. She smiled to herself, as she skipped back to Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
Finally, Christmas morning came. Arabella had waken Lily up with a "GET UP LILY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" scream. It was sort of a   
tradition... Lily wasn't really all that fond of one. Especially since Arabella was an early bird, and woke up at 6:00 AM.  
  
So everyone liked their presents that Lily got for them. She herself got a variety of different things ranging from a bottle  
of ink that changes different colours with each stroke to the new updated version of Hogwarts: A History. Lily was very happy  
and all, but remembered about her present to James. It was just then it occured to her that James hadn't given her one. She  
looked over to him, and their eyes locked for a moment.   
  
People began to pile out of the common room for breakfast, and soon enough, the only two left in the room were Lily and   
James. Her face was redder than her hair at the moment.  
  
James smiled. Her face became a new shade.  
  
"So did you forget to get me a present?" He asked.  
  
Lily shook her head. "And you?"  
  
"No. How could I ever forget your present, Lily?" He smiled happily. "But I first want mine."   
  
Lily inhaled a big breath, and graced over to him. "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
He laughed. "Of course! It's not like we're going to shag."   
  
Lily nervously laughed. She hoped that she wouldn't have to shag him... She thought to her self. She said 'Self, you have got  
to stop talking to yourself and just snog the bastard. It isn't that hard.' So, she did.  
  
Lily's mind went blank and her heart stopped. All she could feel was the warmth of his mouth. His lips seemed to curl up in   
a blissful smile, and he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
She came to her senses as his tongue slipped into her mouth. 'This is nice...' She finally thought.  
  
She didn't want the kiss to end. They kept on breaking apart for a moment to get some air, then they went on kissing. And   
Lily couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that this was exactly where she was supposed to be. In James' arms. And she   
wondered why she was never there in the first place.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like 10 seconds (Really 10 minutes), they broke apart breathless.  
  
James had this misty look in his eyes and a goofy smile.  
  
Finally it hit her harder than a bludger would in a Quidditch match.  
  
"James do you-"  
  
"I love you, Lily Evans." James said in a soft whisper.  
  
And then the bludger broke through everything that was ever there. The doubts, the misunderstandings, the excuses-   
everything. She realized right then and there that she loved him- James Potter. She was about to tell him this, but he   
brought out a slender long black velvet box. There was red velvet bow tied around it.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Lily." He said, almost a whisper, and he handed her the box.  
  
Lily took it carefully, and slipped off the bow. She opened the box up, and gasped.  
  
There on a silver chain was silver Claddagh- the Irish symbol of love. And in the center of the two hands was a diamond   
heart.   
  
"Oh, James... I don't know what to say!" She gasped. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you James." She took in a   
breath, and closed her eyes. "And I ment to say this before..." She opened them to stare into brown ones. "I love you."  
  
James' mouth opened just a bit from the shock, then smiled the brightest smile she had ever seen. "Really?"  
  
"Really really." She smiled back. She looked down at the necklace. "How on earth did you know that I wanted a Claddagh?"  
  
James shrugged, then took hold of her chin gently. "Can you promise me something?"  
  
"Anything." She barly whispered out.  
  
He leaned in and whispered into her ear:  
  
"Promise me that when we get married, you'll wear that ring."  
  
Let's just say that Christmas soon became Lily and James' favourite holiday.  
  
Oh, and she never took it off the chain until they did get married. And she never took it off, even when she died.  
  
The End  
  
***  
Ya, well, she did take it off when she washed the dishes or took a shower, but besides that... Wasn't that cute? I amaze me  
sometimes. : ) I really do hope you review. Oh, and incase you didn't notice, this was a oneshot. There will be no more. : )  
So ya... I hoped you liked it. Oh, and did I spell Claddagh right? I looked it up on the internet... 


End file.
